At present, domestic softener compositions are compositions based on a quaternary ammonium compound containing two long-chain alkyl groups in one molecule and being typified by di(hydrogenated tallow alkyl)dimethyl ammonium. The reason for use of such softener compositions is that the quaternary ammonium compound, even in a small amount, has a good softening effect on various fibers. However, these softener compositions suffer from the problem of oily finish of fibers and deterioration in water absorption properties of cotton towels etc.
JP-B 4-28826 and JP-B 7-23584 disclose the technique of using a quaternary ammonium salt having an unsaturated alkyl chain as the means of improving water absorption properties, by which the water absorption properties of cotton towels are improved, but slimy feeling peculiar to the quaternary ammonium salt is still not solved.
JP-A 9-111660 describes use of a mixture of a polycation having at least one long-chain hydrophobic group and an anionic surfactant, but this technique also failed to satisfy water absorption properties and preferable feeling.
On the other hand, there is the problem that discoloration of clothes proceeds by repeated washing, resulting in deterioration in the appearance. This is due to the influence of residual chlorine present in tap water, and the technique of preventing discoloration by scavenging such residual chlorine has been found. JP-A 10-506966 discloses a softener composition comprising a chlorine scavenger. In respect of costs and storage stability, however, it was very unfavorable to incorporate a chlorine scavenger besides softening components into the softener composition.
As an automatic laundering machine becomes distributed in recent years, there is an increasing opportunity to use a softener composition by introducing it into an automatic inlet, but if conventional softening components are used, they will remain in the inlet thus forming gel with time to cause clogging in the inlet or the problem of an aesthetically unfavorable appearance.